A Broken Piece of Glass
by Skya Hypnosis
Summary: No one knows what the outcome of a demon attack may be. It may be succesful, killing all the demons, it may be less succesful, leaving a few alive. Or it may be a whole lot worse. It may kill somebody you love. Warnings: DEATH


Disclaimer: The chances of me owning them would be just about as big as the chances of me ever becoming a dragon tamer's wise wizard advisor's dresser's barber's pet.  
Warnings: Death.  
A/N: This plot bunny popped up in my mind this morning and was just begging to be written! Hope you'll like it. Please read and review!

* * *

**A Broken Piece of Glass  
**_By Hypnosis_

A fireball flew past Chris' face and hit his cousin's shoulder. "Henry!" He shouted, while sending his dangerous weapon, a butter knife, into a demon's chest. The poor thing exploded.

"Henry!" He yelled again, seeing his cousin on the floor. Said cousin groaned. "I'm fine!" He assured him in a strained voice.

Chris wanted to go over to his cousin to heal him, but Henry's mother beat him to it.

"Henry! I've got it, Chris." Paige dropped down next to her son.

"Yeah, watch your own butt, cousin! Henry quipped.

Chris just stuck his tongue out and turned back to his other demon. "Woah, bad breath here buddy," he mused, when said demon turned out to be standing right in front of him. The demon smacked his face and Chris fell to the floor by the force behind it. _Ouch. Darn my smart ass comments._

Before he could recover from the blow or even react, the demon waved his arm and sent Chris flying through the doors of the sunroom and crashing into a wall. His body hit the wall with a sickening sound of a bone breaking and he slid down with a thud. Pain flared up through his whole body. Chris grimaced.

As if that wasn't bad enough, the glass table next to him exploded, courtesy to a fireball thrown at it, and the shards of glass were flying in every direction. Chris eyes went wide open in terror as the shards flew in his direction, the sharp edges reflecting in his green eyes. He opened his mouth to scream.

Meanwhile, back in the other room, the others were still fighting the demons. Piper was trying to blow up one particularly ugly one, but he seemed half immune against it, the blows only causing him to stumble back a few steps and feeling dazed.

Leo was hitting demons with potions and he orbed out whenever they came too near when he ran out of potions.

Phoebe levitated and kicked the demon who threw Chris out of the room, successfully sending him flying and impaling himself onto a broken table leg where he burst out into flames, screaming. She had seen the demon throwing one of her favorite nephews out of the room and when she tried to go after Chris, the demon had stopped her by grabbing her arm. That wasn't a smart move, for that landed him on his green demon ass, when Phoebe twisted his arm and flipped him around.

Wyatt stabbed a demon with Excalibur and when he pulled back the almighty sword, decapitating the other.

Paige kept orbing pointy objects at the demons, vanquishing some of them while she healed her son.

Piper finally managed to vanquish her nasty ugly demon with one last powerful blast and she turned to see how the others were faring. She liked what she saw.

Wyatt appeared behind the disappearing ashes of a vanquished demon, slowly letting his sword down beside him. Phoebe stabbed her demon with a dagger and he promptly turned into dust. Paige helped Henry Jr. up and they both seemed fine. Leo threw two potions at the back of the oblivious demon and he also went up in flames. No demons were left in the Halliwell manor, though they did leave a huge mess behind them.

"Everyone, okay?" Leo asked, concerned for everyone's safety. He silently checked the heads.

"If you count ruined furniture, not to mention clothes, okay, well, then yeah, we are." Piper replied rolling her eyes.

"Wait, where's Chris?" Wyatt asked worriedly, not seeing his brother in the room.

"Oh my God, Chris. He crashed into the other room, thanks to that green demon with three eyes." Phoebe informed the others, but Piper has already stopped listening after the first two sentences. She rushed out of the room, looking for her youngest son.

"Chris!" She called. The rest of the family followed her. But the sight they saw was not a pleasant one.

The family found Chris lying motionless on the floor, the bone in his left arm sticking out, clearly broken, a large bruise on one side of his face, courtesy to the demon's hand, the other side covered in blood, caused by tiny shards of glass. And last, but not least, a great shard of glass was stuck in his neck where blood was leaking out of him onto the floor.

But the thing that shocked them the most was the open and unseeing eyes, the once lively green orbs full of life were now lifeless with the terror deeply etched into the depths. His mouth was open as if he was trying to scream, but no sound has ever left those blue lips.

Piper stopped dead in her tracks, her mind not wanting to accept this horrible image. The rest of the family also froze. No, this couldn't be true. The happy, witty, lively kid who can seriously kick some demon ass could not be dead. No!

Suddenly, the phone rang, snapping them out of their shock. But no one answered the phone. Piper's scream rang through the Halliwell manor, muting all other sounds. The scream of terror, the scream of denial, the scream, filled with pain for the lost of her child.

Why? Because Chris Halliwell died, killed by a broken piece of glass.

_The end_

* * *

A/N: Even though I love Chris very much, I don't want to join him just yet, so don't kill me please! You can tell me what you think of this by sending me a review. Everything accepted! 


End file.
